beatles_aminofandomcom-20200215-history
2019 Leadership Elections
The '2019 Leadership Elections '''were two polls held from the 27th August 2019 to the 30th August the same year. It was the first of its kind and it resulted in the incumbent Agent Leader, Daniel Eccles, being elected. Before Election Campaigns The Election was called by Eccles on the 25th August, after numerous discussions with his Leadership Team. They decided that members that had achieved over Level 11, and had been on the Amino for over 3 months. The Curator team also agreed that if a new Leader was elected, they would resign to make way for the new Leader's team, which would result in not only the resignation of Eccles, but 10 people in total. Before Original Election The applications were full halfway through the first day, with the five applicable candidates being chosen. These five were: * Daniel Eccles, Heading 'Vote Daniel' * Riss, Heading 'Vote Riss' * IDIGLOVE, Heading 'Vote for IDigLove' * 80sDad, Heading 'Vote for 80sDad' * Jonathan, Heading 'Vote Jonathan' Some of the teams also acquired mottos for their campaigns, with Jonathan's being 'The Community We Create', and 80sDad's being 'All Together Now', a reference to the Beatles song of the same name . The Candidates each also had to form their own teams - these being who they would make Curators or Deputy Leaders if they won the Election. Eccles' team was the current Curator Team, including Meatles, Macca, Paperback Writer, Blue and others. The Candidates, lead by Eccles, agreed that voters should have been on the Amino for at least 2 days before the polling for the Original Election , and ten days for the second. Polling The Original Election , held throughout the 27th August, had an outcome like: * Riss, 31.8% * Daniel Eccles, 25.3% * 80sDad, 22.9% * Jonathan, 12.9% * IDIGLOVE, 7.1% The Final Poll was held on the 30th August, and had an outcome like: * Daniel Eccles, 50.6% * Riss, 49.4% ''Both of these results include the numerous non-valid accounts that had voted - which makes a tie in the Original Election and a more convincing Eccles win in the second. We have decided to show the results with the non-valid accounts as it is easier. Results and Aftermath The Election ended in a slim Eccles victory, and means he is 'safe', unless he resigns or is otherwise forced out, until the 30th August 2020. Riss had conceded defeat by a few hours before polling closed, making an Eccles victory certain whatever the outcome.There were rumours of bad relationships between Riss and Eccles, but both have since rebutted this. All members of the Campaign remain as members of the Amino after the Election. Controversies There were a number of allegations of cheating on both Riss' and Eccles' behalf. As of the 31st August 2019, there has been no evidence that either side cheated in the election. There was also numerous posts from Riss supporters - although not in her team nor affiliated with her - that attacked Eccles and his team, although all offending posts - as well as those campaigning during the election - have been disabled by the Leadership Team. Table of Polling Category:Elections